


Takemi Tae's stress relief

by TipsyND



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Doctor/Patient, F/M, Fantasizing, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:20:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23716594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TipsyND/pseuds/TipsyND
Summary: After giving some experimental medicine to a Shujin student, and making him unconscious in the process, Takemi Tae need to relief some panted up stress.
Relationships: Persona 5 Protagonist/Takemi Tae
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	Takemi Tae's stress relief

“...Welp. Game over I guess.”

Takemi said as she looked at the unconscious student in front of her. She didn’t think he would actually drink the experimental medicine she had offered him. Now what was she going to do with him...

“I guess he has more guts than I thought... But still, he could have at least fell on the bed instead of the floor. What a pain...”

She dragged the student’s body onto the clinic’s small bed. Slightly exhausted from the physical challenge of moving a body, she tumbled back to her chair. Crossing her leg like she always do. 

“I suppose it’s gonna be a little while until he comes back to his senses.”

Her gaze lingered on the student face. 

“Now that I look at him, his face isn’t terrible to look at. He’s actually pretty cute. Even more so when he’s sleeping like that.”

She threw her head back, looking at the ceiling of the small office room. 

“What am I thinking! He’s a student!” 

Takemi slowly peeked back at his face. Almost afraid to look.

“... A cute student, unconscious and alone with you...”

She felt the familiar feeling of desire knocking at the door. How long has it been since she felt any kind of release?

“Well... I have been working an awful lot lately.”

Takemi’s mind was now considering what to do to address her panted up stress. 

Decided, she stood up and walked toward the door, making sure it was locked. Her lab coat shuffling with every step she took. She then grabbed a towel in one of her cabinet and covered the cushion of her chair. 

Before seating back down, she raised the base of her skirt and gripped the sides of her panties, sliding them down to her knee with one smooth motion. 

Now sitting down, and partly exposed from the waist down, she fixed her eyes over the sleeping student. A slight sense of nervousness began to creep over her. But with it, came a stronger sense of arousal.

With desire guiding her movement, she raised her right hand toward her mouth. She built up a fair amount of saliva on her tongue then ran her middle finger over it. She then guided her hands toward her crotch. Using her other hand to spread the top half of her pussy. 

Finally, the wet finger began to gently rub her clitoris. The anticipated jolt of pleasure made her legs jerk. She felt a wave of soothing pleasure raise from her bosom. 

“Nngh… it’s been a while since I’ve been this excited... Well, he is really cute after all.”

Her nipple harden and rubbed against her cloths. Her core temperature kept rising as her hand caressed her clit. Meanwhile, the walls of her pussy were quickly getting wetter and wetter. The sound of her moaning filled the room.

Takemi’s gaze drifted toward the unconscious student body. Fantasizing about what would be underneath the well kept Shujin Academy uniform. His frame didn’t suggest that he would be packing a mountain of muscle under that shirt...

“But… Maybe down there… Maybe covered by those pants… Could there be a nice looking cock waiting for me...”

Rising one knee in the air, she rested the heel of her shoe on the edge of the chair. Disposing of the slid down panties in the process. She now had better access to herself. With her vagina now soaking wet from desire, she delicately inserted two of her left hand’s fingers in its entrance.

The feeling of her fingers slipping in and out of her pussy brought a fresh and strong flood of pleasure to her brain. Bringing her breath to a heavy and shifting rhythm.

The room was now brimming with a mix of panting, moaning and wet noises.

“If he were to wake up... and see me in this position... his dick… his dick would certainly get bigger and… nngh… bigger. Until the desire to fuck me... start to become to much to bear...”

Her left fingers were now ramming her pussy, simulating the feeling of a hard dick ravaging her. All the while her right hand relentlessly stimulated her clitoris. Bringer her closer and closer to an intense orgasm.

She was having difficulty keeping her voice from exploding in sharp cry of pleasure. Struggling ever more to not awaken the object of her booming desire.

The sudden rise in tension from her body caught her by surprise. The sudden pleasure rushing to her head made her whole body shiver in blissful ecstasy. She felt the wall of her pussy contract around her fingers in unison with the waves of sublime pleasure crashing through her body. Leaving her panting, her mind blank from the overload of pleasure. 

She basked in the pool of satisfaction for a while, until the wetness between her tight began to become uncomfortable.

“I should clean this up before he wakes up.”

She used the towel to wipe herself up, then threw it onto a bin nearby her desk. All she had left to do now was finding her panties. 

“They must have fallen somewhere near the bed... Ha, there they are.”

Has she was bending down to grab the pair, a noise coming from the bed made her jump.

“He’s waking up!” She said, with a slight hint of panic in her voice.

She kicked the suspicious pair of underwear underneath the bed then swiftly sat back on her chair. Crossing her leg, making sure the student in front of her couldn’t peek under her skirt.

Forcing herself to regain her composure, she grabbed the clipboard and pen laying on the desk. The student was now fully awake, sitting on the bed, looking at her with a confused look.

“Good evening.” She calmly said. “Do you remember anything from the moment you took the medicine until now?”

She deeply hoped he didn’t.


End file.
